Je suis une traînée à la recherche de Ronflaks Cornus
by AliceTenebris
Summary: Allez faire un tour dans la tête de Loufoca-en-mode-nympho... Vous risquez d'être surpris!


**Le rating M est plus que justifié. Je ne vais rien interdire à personne, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais si vous n'aimez pas les lemon, et que vous ne voulez pas en lire, alors arrêtez vous direct.**

**Je ne nomme pas mon personnage une seule fois dans cet OS. Vous allez le reconnaitre tout de suite, vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire plus flagrant ;) quoiqu'il en soit, la vision des choses de ce personnage est assez bizarre (conformément à sa personne en fait), et même perverse sur les bords, donc je vais me répéter, ne vous forcez pas à lire! **

**(Dans ce cas je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur mon autre fic' :-p )**

**Laissez des reviews hein!**

**Luv from Hell**

**AliceT**

**( PS: je tiens à préciser que je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris d'écrire ça et que je ne suis absolument pas dérangée ou folle ou quoique ce soit :-p et je n'assume pas mais alors pas du tout avoir rédigé ça un jour! C'est pas moi j'ai rien fait!) **

**OoOoOoO**

Les hommes preferent les blondes, parce que les blondes savent ce que les hommes preferent.

Marilyn Monroe

OoOoOoOoO

Je suis une traînée.

Je suis une traînée et j'ai couché avec Drago Malefoy.

Et Blaise Zabini.

Et Theodore Nott.

Et presque tous les ressortissants mâle de Serpentard.

Bon à part Goyle et Crabbe. En même temps, vous avez vu leurs têtes ou pas? Quoique l'intérieur de leurs boxers doit être pas mal...

Une petite voix me dit que ce n'est pas normal.

C'est la voix de Lavande Brown. C'est elle m'a dit que j'étais une traînée. Je crois que c'est péjoratif et insultant et qu'elle insinue que je me comporte comme une Vargoule en chaleur.

Et voilà ça me reprend. Je me remets à réfléchir comme une traînée.

Je suis une traînée.

Je parle comme une traînée.

Je m'habille comme une traînée.

Je pense comme une traînée.

J'agis comme une traînée.

Et le pire: j'aime être une traînée.

Mais c'est pas de ma faute aussi, les Serpentard m'aident dans ma recherche des Pitirius à ailes vertes, il faut bien que je les remercie non...?

Je mérite de me faire violer par un Nargol tiens. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui va m'arriver si je ne fais pas attention aux Joncheruines qui rôdent aux alentours. Je crois que les qu'ils n'aiment pas les traînées. Surtout les traînées blondes aux yeux bleus, j'ai lu ça dans le Chicaneur ce matin.

Bon il faut vraiment que je suive le cours de Rogue, ma potion commence à prendre une teinte qui est loin d'être aussi attrayante que le violet clair délicat d'une corne de Ronflack Cornu.

Mais en même temps c'est difficile de se concentrer quand Drago Malefoy vous fait du pied sous la table et que Blaise Zabini vous caresse la cuisse. Il doit être à la recherche d'un oeuf d'Enormus à Babille. Il devrait pourtant savoir que ces pauvres bêtes ne se cachent pas sous la jupe des filles mais dans le décolleté. C'est Théodore qui me l'a dit. Il ne se trompe jamais. Il a passé la soirée d'hier à en chercher un dans le mien, mais il n'en a pas trouvé. J'imagine que les Enormus à Babille me fuient.

Oh je viens de recevoir un petit mot!

C'est Theo justement. Il me demande si je veux bien le sucer dans la Salle sur Demande après les cours, il pense avoir un Pitrius sur le gland, et il voudrait me le donner! Il est si gentil, si attentionné!

Ginny lit par dessus mon épaule, et fronce les sourcils en faisant "non" de la tête. Elle ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que la meilleure méthode pour ne plus avoir à craindre les Joncheruines, c'est d'avaler un Pitrius à ailes vertes.

Je suppose qu'elle croit qu'il suffit de les toucher. Blaise aussi a lu le mot. Il rajoute une petite phrase à côté.

"Moi aussi j'y aurais droit?"

Je lui souris, indulgente. Qu'ils sont mignons ces petits Serpentard, à tous vouloir profiter de moi plutôt. Ils pensent peut-être que je ne l'ai pas remarqué? Si je les attire, c'est parce que je suis incroyablement bien foutue.

De toute façon je m'en fiche, du moment que je peux trouver des Pitrius, et me débarasser une bonne fois pour toutes des Joncheruines...

Ah, j'entends la sonnerie. C'est la fin des cours pour aujourd'hui. Mais moi j'ai encore des devoirs. Je sors la première, et me dirige vers la Salle sur Demande, comme promis. Je passe 3 fois devant, en me répétant "Lieu de baise".

C'est ce qu'on fait toujours, pour avoir la même salle à chaque rendez-vous. Drago m'a appris qu'en Ronflakien, la langue des Ronflacks Cornus, "Lieu de baise" signifie "Ailes vertes". J'en suis à moitié convaincue mais cet endroit me plait, de toute façon, donc je ne m'en plains pas.

Je m'installe sur l'immense lit, et attends.

Theo arrive le premier. Il me fait signe d'approcher et je me positionne à genoux devant lui. Lentement, je fais glisser son pantalon. Il n'a pas menti, il doit y avoir un Pitrius dans son boxer, il est très gonflé! Je l'enlève également, et prends son sexe en bouche. Il caresse mes cheveux, surement pour voir si des Joncheruines ne s'y sont pas cachés dans le but de m'embrouiller l'esprit.

J'entame de rapide va et viens, et caresse légèrement son gland, pour apprivoiser le Pitrius. Theo se raidit, et un liquide blanc et chaud se répand dans ma bouche.

J'avale tout.

J'espère que l'animal s'est laissé faire, et qu'il est maintenant dans mon ventre.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et Blaise entre, suivi de Drago. Theo me porte sur le lit, et commence à me déshabiller, en m'embrassant partout.

Je sais déjà ce qui va suivre.

Zabini plonge son index dans mon vagin.

Combien de fois vais-je devoir lui répéter qu'il n'y trouvera aucun Enormus à Babille?

Mais je ne dis rien, parce que ça me fait vraiment du bien.

Beaucoup de bien même.

Je gémis. Il rajoute un deuxième doigt.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'est penché sur mes seins dénudés, et les caresse doucement. Il cherche surement un Enormus à Babille, lui aussi. Ce sont des créatures très convoitées.

Tiens, je me sens toute molle, tout d'un coup!

Merlin, je suis à chaque fois surprise: la quête des Enormus des deux garçons est tellement agréable qu'elle me fait jouir.

Je me redresse et me mets à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Il faut bien que de temps en temps, je sois autre chose qu'une simple adepte des créatures magiques.

Je me transforme donc en traînée (vous savez, comme la Vargoule en chaleur dont je parlais tout a l'heure).

Mais je crois que j'aime bien ça.

Surtout si ça signifie que j'ai trois beaux garçons pour moi toute seule.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter.

Un autre sexe s'immisce entre mes lèvres. Je crois que c'est celui de Blaise, c'est le plus imposant des trois il me semble.

Je m'occupe de lui.

Drago se poste derrière moi, et rentre brusquement dans mon intimité. Cette douce violence est assez agréable, en fait.

Il entame de rapides va et viens, qui ne me laissent pas indifférente. Je gémis, j'halète, et je sens Zabini jouir dans ma bouche.

Il se retire. Malefoy, dans un dernier coup de rein m'envoie au 7e ciel, rejoindre les Cibilis bleus pour quelques instants.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis allongée sur le lit. Drago se remet de son orgasme.

Theo, assis sur un fauteuil, semble mécontent que je ne m'occupe pas de lui. Le pauvre, je le comprends!

Je le rejoins. Il me prend sur ses genoux, et positionne son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin.

Je le supplie de m'en donner plus.

Il s'exécute, et me pénètre d'un coup sec. Il m'attrape par les hanches, et je commence à sentir le plaisir grandir en moi.

La soirée est loin d'être terminée.

J'ai trois garçons à satisfaire, et je n'ai pas encore eu mes 10 orgasmes habituels de la journée.

Les Serpentard sont bien naïfs de penser me duper. Non seulement ils m'aident dans ma quête, mais en plus ils me font jouir sans savoir que ça me plait beaucoup.

Lavande a tort. Je ne suis pas une traînée.

Je suis tout simplement une nymphomane à la recherche de Ronflaks cornus.

OoOoOoO

Bon... Je m'attends vaguement à recevoir des adresses de centres de désintox ou carrément d'asiles...

J'ai un peu honte d'avoir écrit ça je vous le cacherai pas. Pauvre Luna, si innocente que je viens de réduire à l'état de rien du tout ...

À part ce léger détail, je suis restée fidèle au personnage hein?

Bon, ok, j'ai ptetre un peu abusé sur son degré de folie, vous me ferez remarquer... Mais rien qu'un tout p'tit peu hein! O_+

Tout ce que j'espère c'est que JKR ne lira jamais cette fiction, j'ai bien trop peur qu'elle vienne m'arracher la tête pour avoir transformer sa Loufoca en nymphomane.

Laissez des reviews et hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a choqué ou quoi (de toute façon je me choque moi même donc ...)

Merci d'avoir accordé de votre temps à une sale folle

& Luv from Hell

AliceT


End file.
